


Naruto hijo del pecado de la avaricia (melionaru)

by Valentina5814



Category: Naruto, sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentina5814/pseuds/Valentina5814
Summary: después que los 7 pecados  capitales y elizabeth derrotaran al rey demonio una luz los envolvió y desaparecieron de lionés y aparecieron en un lugar oscuro en donde conocieron a...el cual los mando a otro universo en donde no se utiliza magia sino chackra  y donde uno encuentra a un hijo y otro encuentra un amor.naruto a sus 11 años esta cansado de ser maltratado y decide  dejar la aldea junto con su hermanita de 5 años, pero en medio del bosque encontró a 8 personas muy peculiares en su forma de vestir,pero antes de poder acercarse unos shinobis,ninjas,anbus,aldeanos lo atacan,lastimando a su hermana en el proceso haciendo que naruto deje que kuruma tome el control pero aun así no le permite matar a sus atacantes,demostrando que su corazón es puro y sin rencor(bueno casi sin rencor)...todo esto siendo observado por las 8 personas de antes,después de eso pasan cosas buenas...pero también malas y son estas las que llevan a konoha a su perdiciónaclaracioneseste fic es yaoi(chicoxchico) si no te gusta este genero ahorrate un mal rato y no lo leas,pero si te gusta te invito a leerlo
Relationships: Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) / Uzumaki Naruto





	Naruto hijo del pecado de la avaricia (melionaru)

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste

**Capitulo 1**

**Pvo** **normal**

Los 7 pecados y elizabeth,derrotaron al rey demonio pero estaban apuntó de morir en ese momento los envolvió una luz blanca, y cuando ellos abrieron los ojos miran que todo esta oscuro y cuando pensaron que ya habían muerto,se escuchó una voz grave,que les erizo los pelos de la nuca a todos

??:7 pecados cuiden al que tiene el demonio del zorro en su interior...cansado esta de ser maltratado,cansado esta del dolor que aprisiona su corazón, cansado esta de no poder dormir en paz,aquel que tiene mas ira que el dragón,el que es mas codicioso que el zorro,han pisoteado su orgullo pero ahora es mas grande que el del león,su envidia a las personas felices y amadas es mas que la de la serpiente,es una belleza con su cabello amarillo como el sol con las puntas rojas,ojos de color azul cielo con toques de rojo sangre,piel clara como la leche, una sonrisa que derrite al mas frío corazón,despierta deseos lujuriosos mas grande que la cabra,tiene un hambre insaciable por aprender cosas nuevas y perfeccionar las que ya sabe su deseo de aprender y experimentar cosas es mas grande que la del jabalí,su Pereza puede que se asemeje a la del oso pero no se engañen,guarda una energía tan grande que los puede impresionar

Meliodas:que?...quien eres?...de quien hablas?

??:el es mi descendiente...descendiente de la muerte,en un camino de luz nació pero al momento de sellar al demonio en su interior murió,los humanos lo tratan como un demonio,su corazón es puro pero con el pasar de los años se va oscureciendo,llenándose de rencor,odio,venganza,sed de sangre...jajajajaja(suelta una risa escalofriante,que eriza una vez mas la piel de todos)...no es que me moleste ya que la muerte soy,pero no quiero que un corazón tan puro se pierda, lo maltratan por algo que no hizo,lo culpan cuando el apenas era un bebe cuando paso,les doy la tarea de sanar sus heridas,enseñarle que es el amor,que el saber que se preocupen por su ser,que le enseñen la amistad

Ban:y por que nosotros?

Muerte:trabajan en equipo,se preocupan el uno por el otro,algunos se aman,su amistad es la mas fuerte,no temen dar la vida para salvar al inocente,el descendiente de la muerte es un inocente que ha tenido que pasar por malas cosas,se tiene que adaptar a su entorno para no morir por la estupideces de los humanos,a su corta edad sufre cosas no debería...con cada maltrato,con cada injusticia,con cada dolor causado va oscureciendo su corazón 

Elizabeth:y por que tu no vas ayudarlo?

Muerte:aun que suene irónico estoy muriendo...hoy después de que se vallan dejare de existir,pero mi descendiente continuara mi legado,llevándose a los humanos mas desagradables 

Merlín:como puedes morir si eres la muerte?

Muerte:eso no no importa,es el siglo de la vida

Merlín:como se llama tu descendiente?

Muerte:no lo puedo decir pero lo sabrán cuando lo vean...es aquel que es odiado sin razón,pero aun así es tan puro como la sangre de un dios...pero les advierto,si no lo pueden ayudar el camino de la oscuridad tomara y no habrá quien lo pare ya que el descendiente de la muerte es mas fuerte que los 10 mandamientos juntos,es mas fuerte que los 7 pecados capitales,mas fuerte que un rey demonio,y si se llena de odio sera el fin de toda dimensión

Diane:como es que puede ser tan fuerte?

Muerte:no hay mas tiempo se tiene que ir

La misma luz envolvió a los 7 pecados y elizabeth,y desaparecieron pero uno se quedo y este es el pecado de la avaricia

Ban: que?...donde están los demás?

Muerte:ya te reunirás con ellos...pero e de advertirte que cuides el corazón de mi descendiente,vi su destino y no es lindo...te pido que si sigue el camino de la oscuridad lo acompañéis y apoyes para que siquiera tenga alguna posibilidad de salir de ella...su corazón tiene fisuras nada grave pero si por alguna razón se rompe tal vez no aya salvación...por que cuando termine en su dimensión, ira a otras y cada una las destruirá como rey de las tinieblas...cuida de aquello que mi descendiente a protegido toda su corta vida...si algo le llegara a pasar,su corazón totalmente oscuro quedara, y tal vez no pueda regresar....ahora ve

Ban iba a decir algo pero la luz lo envolvió y se lo llevo,cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un bosque,miro a su alrededor y vio que sus amigos estaban hay,cuando todos se levantaron del piso,se pusieron a recorrer el lugar 

**Pvo** **naruto**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 11 y aniversario de cuando el cuarto hokage derroto al zorro,pero este día es el peor de todos para mi...los aldeanos me pegan,me lazan piedras,practican tiro al blanco en mi,todo esto y mas por que tengo al zorro encerrado en mi...pero no es tan malo cuando lo conocen,muchas veces e estado apunto de morir pero kuruma,así se llama el zorro,...me cura, todo esto no me importaría si no fuera por que tengo que proteger a mi pequeña hermana,solo tiene un año de edad,los aldeanos se enteraron que ella es mi hermana y también la persiguen pero yo siempre uso mi cuerpo como escudo para que no la toquen,en este momento estoy caminando por el bosque de la muerte junto a mi linda jule...mi hermanita,y cuando íbamos a pasar por un ríoachuelo para irnos de la aldea ,vimos a 8 personas...pero cuando nos íbamos acercar unos ninjas,shinobis,aldeanos y unos anbus nos agarraron,le iban a pegar una patada a jule pero yo me puse en el medio y la cubrí para que no le hicieran nada,mientras me pegaban me clavaron un kunai en la espalda y no pude evitar soltar un grito

Naruto:p-por...que... N-no...hi...hicimos...n-nada

Ninja:calla demonio!!!...por tu culpa murió mi esposa!!

Anbu:terminaremos con lo que el cuarto comenzó!!!

Naruto:yo no hice nada!!(con la voz quebrada y ronca)...por favor...tengan...piedad,con mi hermana

Aldeano:la vamos a matar después que lo hagamos contigo!!

Los ninjas,me agarraron y me apartaron de jule la cual estaba llorando,gritando,un aldeano le pego el cabeza y ella callo inconsciente, yo patalie,suplique que la dejaran pero no me hicieron caso

_Subconsciente_ _de_ _naruto_

**Kuruma** **:** **cachorro** **dejadme** **tomar** **el** **control** **...** **lamentaran** **haber** **tocado** **a** **jule**

Naruto:esta bien

_Fuera_ _del_ _subconsciente_

**Pov** **normal**

Un manto de chakra rojo cubrió a naruto,sus dientes se volvieron afilados,sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos con la pupila rasgada,sus uñas crecieron convirtiéndose en garras,con el manto rojo de chakra le salio orejas de zorro y le salio 3 colas,los presentes se asustaron y quisieron correr pero naruto/kuruma los alcanzo y los torturaron hasta dejarlos inconsciente pero no los mataron ya que naruto intervino cuando kuruma quiso matarlos,naruto ya estando mas calmado y volvió como estaba antes corrió hacia su hermana y empezó a llorar 

Naruto:jule...jule(moviéndola un poco)...bella,despierta...necesito que estés bien

Naruto vio como jule abrió los ojos y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la niña riera un poco,naruto la revisó pero solo tenia un chichón en la cabeza

Naruto:jule...te prometo que mas nadie te volverá a tocar,si es necesario...matare para que estés bien...ya veras que todos se arrepentirán de lo que te hicieron...mi bella princesa,tan bella como una rosa,delicada como la mas fina porcelana,mi tesoro lo mas importante en mi vida...p-perdoname por ...por no haberte protegido esta ves(llorando y abrazando a jule) 

(Nota:jule no le responde por razones que se descubrirán mas adelante))

??:no es necesario que mates

Naruto miro por donde vino la voz y vio a 8 personas muy peculiares en su forma de vestir,naruto puso a su hermana detrás de el,miro directo a los ojos a un chico de pelo amarillo,piel clara,ojos color verde tal ves de unos 17 o 18 años,este al ver a naruto se sonrojo un poco,pero parece que nadie se percato,solo naruto pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto 

Naruto:q-quienes son?

??:oh si...somos los 7 pecados capitales,el es ban,merlín,escanor,king,diane,gowther(señalando a cada uno)...y yo soy meliodas...y ella es elizabeth (señalándola) y ustedes como se llaman?

Naruto lo pensó pero kuruma le dijo que estaba bien ya que no sentía malas intenciones en ellos,pero que igual fuera precavido

Naruto:ella es jule Namikaze-uzumaki y yo naruto Namikaze-uzumaki...que hacen aquí?

Ban:etto...nosotros no somos de aquí venimos de otra dimensión

Naruto lo pensó y se acordó que en uno de los pergaminos que le regalo Danzo de su clan uno era de como ir a otras dimensiones 

Naruto:bueno...pero no pueden estar en este bosque...es propiedad privada,solo los de konoha pueden estar aquí...ahora que lo pienso deberían ir con el hokage para que les diga donde pueden quedarse

Meliodas:suena bien...nos puedes llevar?

Naruto:claro...sigan me

**Pvo** **meliodas**

Cuando íbamos a caminar un poco mas,escuchamos un grito desgarrador y corrimos a ver que pasaba,pero nunca esperamos ver como torturaban a unos niños,entonces mi mente hizo 'clic' ese niño es el descendiente de la muerte,y lo confirmamos cuando una especie de cosa roja lo cubrió y parecía un zorro con tres colas,pensamos que iba a matar a los que los atacaron pero no,solo los dejó inconsciente,gwther reviso su mente y nos dijo que el intervino al demonio para que no los matara,cuando salimos me vio directo a los ojos,cundo lo vi mi corazón se acelero y creo que me sonroje,no se por que me paso eso pero sentí algo cálido en mi interior...bueno naruto nos dijo que lo siguiéramos para ir con el hokage?...pero cuando se dio la vuelta yo mate a todos sus atacantes y merlín desapareció los cuerpos,después fuimos con el,nos llevo a través de una aldea y note como todos los aldeanos lo veían con odio,eso me molesto pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada,llegamos a una torre donde nos pasaron a una oficina,con una gran ventana,un escritorio lleno de pergaminos y detrás estaba un hombre ya viejo,en eso naruto se arrodillo y jule se fue a sentar en unos muebles

Naruto:buenos días hokage-sama

Vi como el hombre veía a naruto con un poco de tristeza

Hokage:naruto...sabes que no tienes que hacer eso

Naruto:no...si tengo usted es el hokage y yo soy simplemente un ninja

El ambiente se volvió tenso,yo no sabia que era lo que pasaba pero lo averiguaremos después

Hokage:(suspiro) así así lo quieres,no puedo hacer nada...y dime quienes son ellos?

Naruto:bueno...(le contó todo,saltándose algunas cosas)...y vienen a ver si los puedes dejar quedarse

Hokage:esta bien...mmm(pensativo), naruto se pueden quedar contigo en el complejo uzumaki?

(Nota:aquí todos saben de quien es hijo naruto pero igual lo odian,y también los ancianos del consejo le dieron la llave del complejo uzumaki )

Naruto:esta bien...bueno nos retiramos hokege-sama,ven jule(jule va corriendo y naruto la carga)

Salimos de la torre y naruto nos guió hasta un apartamento grande,con un terreno extenso,los chicos y yo nos quedamos impresionados por donde vive naruto

(Nota:el complejo uzumaki es como la corporación cápsula de dragón ball)

Ban:mocoso vives bien

Naruto:si esto es vivir bien...entonces no quiero saber como es vivir mal

Meliodas:oye naruto...por que todos te miran con odio?

Vi como naruto se tenso,y nos guió hasta la sala donde nos sentamos mientras el llevaba a la niña a su habitación ya que se quedo dormida,pasaron unos minutos y naruto regreso con una bandeja la cual tenia unas tazas de té,nos dio uno a cada uno y se sentó

Naruto:les tengo un trato,yo les cuento mi historia y ustedes me cuentan la suya...les parece bien?

En su rostro se formo una sonrisa tan deslumbrante,que hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora...no se por que siento esto,pero se siente bien

Ban:capitán esta bien?...estas rojo (dijo burlunamente) 

Meliodas:si,estoy bien(lo fulminó con la mirada)..y naruto esta bien pero cuenta tu primero

Naruto nos contó como sus padres sellaron al demonio en su interior,como fue su vida después de eso,el como encontró a jule,como le pegaban,maltratan y decir que estamos molestos es poco...estamos FURIOSOS!!...como se atreven a tratar así a tan lindo ser,y cuando nos contó que intentaron violarlo,yo y los demás estamos que dejábamos que el niño destruyera la aldea...después le contamos nuestra historia y el quedó fascinado,después de conversar por un rato nos guió hasta los cuartos de invitados,cada uno tenia una habitación con baños propios y una cama matrimonial,nos despedimos y cada uno nos fuimos a dormir...parece que va hacer interesante vivir este sitio.

**Pvo** **normal**

Lo que nadie sabe es que la muerte también le dio esa misma oportunidad a los 10 mandamientos, antes de morir les dijo lo mismo a ellos,pero les dio la tarea de acompañarlo y guiarlo en la oscuridad...la muerte si quiere que su descendiente sea feliz,pero también tiene que llevarlo a la oscuridad...no puede evitarlo esta en su naturaleza...al igual que esta en la de su descendiente 

**Author's Note:**

> Dejen su comentaría si quieren que continúe esta historia


End file.
